


The captains wench

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and jack have sex while will watches and gets turned on by it. Elizabeth And will are dating jack is their friend. Elizabeth likes jack sexually though and the idea of Elizabeth getting ravished by jack who is a pirate thrills will maybe a chapter maybe a one shot idk takes place shortly after they rescue jack from Davy johns locker bdsm bondage story jack dominative will and Elizabeth submissive. Will in more of a hands off sort of way and Elizabeth more of a hands on sort of way;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The captains wench

Jack ties Elizabeth to the mast kissing her before cutting her dress open with a knife.

Neither of us do anything to stop it. She wants this, we both do...she's tied to the mast helpless arms tied behind her back leaving her chest exposed and her legs follow shortly be tied so that they are spread and are unable to close and then he strips her nude. 

A pirate ravishing his lady tainting her and turning her into a wench. As much as i loved the lady the wench turns me on more than I could ever say. Fuck society fuck what's gentlemanly and lady like and fuck all that is morale. I want to watch her cum apart. 

Jack "lize you love this I can tell helpless to me, taking yer "punishment". You have be a bitch lize tying me to this very mast. You acted like a real wench you know that using your body to get what ye want. And now lize now I'm going to make a real wench out of ye." I watch as lize pretends to struggle and cry adding to the atmosphere. 

Jack grabs Elizabeth by her hair and slams her head into the mast not hard just enough to stun. "No use struggling wench I'm the captain here and what I say goes." Jack pull down his pants and I can't help but moan he's so big and thick. About the same length as my self I'm well endowed myself but the thickness is almost double. There is no way this wasn't going to hurt her she is after all a virgin but with the added thickness it was definitely going to make her scream. Her eyes are wide she knows it to he's going to have a hard time fitting it in her unstretched folds. 

"How does it feel to be helpless I could have the whole crew fuck ye but I think I want to keep ye for myself never letting anyone else touch what's mines. Not Even will and you are mine lize you know you are. You were made for this meant to be a pirate captains wench. Made to be mine." Elizabeth can't help but moan confirming what Jack was saying as truth. 

Jack strokes her breasts and she arches her back pressing her breasts even firmer into his hands. Practically sobbing "Oh god jack touch me!!"

Jack says "tell me lize what you want me to do to you tell me use your words."

Elizabeth "to..touch me jack." Jack "where lize?" Elizabeth "between my legs." Jack "say the whole thing lize. Elizabeth "oh for the love of God fuck me jack please." Jack smiles "Good girl." 

Jack glances at me one last time asking permission to cut off her madden head we had talked about this before but wanted to make sure. I wave my hand in dismissal in silently agreement I don't trust myself to speak. God only knows what filth I would say.

With that jack thrusts forward. Lize screams as he breaks her open and I moan. After that I can't hold my tongue anymore and I say "do it jack fuck her up. Rip her apart jack." 

Jack slams into time and again, all three of us moaning, until I can tell he's close. Then I say "do it jack cum in her." This sends jack over the edge which sends both me and lize over the edge as jack cums deep within her body.


End file.
